The Night That Ended In Tears
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: clare returns to school after an emotional night with eli turns dangerously bad.


Authors Note: this one shot is dedicated to MunroCArmy, hopefully it will cure them of writer's block leave reviews :D

Clare's P.O.V

I walked through the doors of Degrassi, my head held high. I wasn't going to let what happened last night interfere with my school work, I had more important things to worry about. I quickly hurried to my locker, careful not to run into that one person… and to my surprise; he was standing at my locker. I slowly started to turn away, but he grabbed me gently on the arm. I turned around slowly, my eyes tearing up. He sighed.

"Look, about last night… I didn't mean to." He said sadly. A tear dropped from my eye and I sighed shakily.

"I don't want to talk to you, Eli." I cried. His face cringed in pain.

"Clare, please-

"Just, please leave me alone." I whispered sadly. He nodded his head slowly and licked his lips.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. I stared up into his eyes and a sob escaped my lips as more tears streamed down my face.

"You _hurt _me Eli. You really hurt me. I just don't want to talk to you right now." I said back.

"Okay…but I just want you to know I'm really sorry, Clare. I love you more than anything." He said before bending down to kiss me. I turned my head away and he sighed sadly. He walked away without a word more and I sighed of relief. I walked up to my locker and slowly twisted the combination lock. I swung my locker open and grabbed my math book. I heard footsteps walking toward my locker and I immediately became angry. Does he know when to stop?

"Will you leave me alone?" I screamed, slamming my locker shut. To my surprise, it was Alli.

"Sorry." She mumbled, turning away. I stopped her and she turned to me, frowning. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Alli, I thought you were someone else." I apologized. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who?" she asked. I bit my lip, debating whether I should tell her about what happened.

"Eli." I whispered, looking at the ground.

"What did he do?" she asked. I looked up at her, as my eyes filled with tears again.

"Follow me." I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the bathroom. We walked up to the mirror and I ran some water in the sink.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked. I grabbed a paper towel and put it under the faucet, drenching it. Alli stared at me in confusion. I pulled my bang behind my ear and gently dabbed the wet napkin to the corner of my eye, removing my make-up and revealing a tiny, brown bruise. Alli gasped as she slowly understood what I was about to say next.

"He hit me, Alli." I whispered, a tear sliding down my face.

_Flash back _

_I watched out my window as Eli angrily exited his hearse. He ran up my door step and rang the door bell. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. He stared at me angrily, his eyes full of hatred. My heart broke at the sight. _

"_Can we talk?" he said firmly. I bit my lip and nodded as I slowly stepped out on the porch. I closed the door behind me and stared at him sadly as he stared at me, waiting for me to speak. _

"_Well?" he asked after a minute. _

"_I think you're overreacting." I whispered. His face turned red. _

"_Overreacting? I walk in on my girlfriend making out with some new kid and I'm overreacting?" he shouted. I jumped. I wished my mom was home to come save me, but she was attending a PTA meeting. _

"_Eli, Jake kissed me, I didn't-_

"_Don't lie to me!" he growled angrily, and I jumped again. A tear crawled out of my eye as I got angrier._

"_Don't talk to me like that." I said, raising my voice. _

"_So you can go out and cheat on me but I can't say anything about it?" he yelled. _

"_God Eli will you keep it down?" I whispered. _

"_I will talk as loud as I want!" he roared. _

"_You're crazy, Eli. You seriously need to get some help." I cried._

"_You're a cheating, lying bitch!" he screamed. I gasped at his words, because never has Eli ever called me out of my name before. He breathed heavily and his face grew redder. I slapped him hard across the face and he turned his face to the side, grimacing at the sudden slap. He turned back to me angrily, a red mark growing darker on the side of his face. That's when Eli did something that I never in a million years thought he would do. He raised his hand and slapped me in the eye, hard. I cried in pain as I stumbled back and hit my back against the door. Eli's face twisted in horror as he realized what he just did. _

"_Clare, I'm so sorry." He whispered, pulling me in his arms. I whimpered uncontrollably, struggling to get out of his arms. _

"_Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I screamed, pushing him away from me. Hot tears fell angrily from my eyes and I whimpered in pain. I could feel a bruise forming on my eye. _

"_Clare please forgive me." He cried. _

"_Leave, now." I whispered, opening my front door. He shook his head slowly and repeated my name over and over, tears coming down his face. I quickly slipped in the house and slammed the door, locking it. He bammed on the door and kept crying my name, louder and louder._

"_Go away!" I screamed back. The bamming stopped and I peeked out of the window as he hopped in his hearse and sped away. I slowly walked into the bathroom and switched on the light. I walked up to the mirror and stared in horror as a bruise slowly grew in the corner of my eye. _

"_I can't believe he did this." I whispered, shaking my head as more tears fell. _

_Flash back over _

Alli stood there, her mouth wide open as she shook her head repeatedly.

"He…he hit you?" she whispered painfully. I nodded my head and sniffled, placing my bang back over my eye.

"I'm going to kill that ass whole." She mumbled, marching for the door. I quickly stopped her and spun her toward me.

"Alli please don't. It wasn't just his fault, it was mine too." I said. She scrunched her face.

"How the hell can you say that? He _hit _you Clare. He's abusive, and you need to break it off!" she said back. I shook my head.

"I can't Alli…I love him." I whispered and she shook her head fast.

"Clare, listen to me okay…he _HIT _you. He obviously doesn't love you if he wanted to hurt you." She said louder.

"No, we just both got carried away…its okay he won't do it again." I said back, more tears coming down. She pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder.

"Clare, I love you. I don't want to see you hurt and if he's hurting you…I'm not going to let this go on. If you don't end it with him…I'm going to tell your mother what he did." She whispered. I pulled back and frowned angrily.

"How could you do that to me?" I shouted. She shook her head.

"Clare, listen-

"No! I can't believe that you would do something like that! Don't talk to me, Alli." I said, walking away from her. She spun me around, her eyes tearing up.

"So you're going to shut me out for trying to help, but you're going to go running back to him?" she whispered. I glared at her and turned away, walking out of the bathroom. I heard the bell for first period ring and I sped down to the hall. I ran to math and I saw Eli getting a drink of water. I chewed on my lip as I made my way over to him. I gulped nervously. He noticed me walking toward him and he straightened up. I stopped in front of him and I took a deep breath.

"I am still _angry _with you, but I don't hate you. I love you…but I can't believe you would hurt me like that." I whispered. He cupped my face and kissed my fresh tears away.

"Clare, I was so angry… I didn't know what I was doing. You have to forgive me I am _so _sorry." He said. I closed my eyes as he pulled away.

"You have to promise me…that you'll never do it again." I whispered. He nodded his head frantically and pulled me into a hug.

"I promise Clare. I love you so much." He whispered. I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"I love you too." I mumbled back. Something in my stomach went sore, and I felt scared for where Eli and my relationship was heading… but I knew I couldn't leave him…I just couldn't.

**okay I think I might make this a two or three shot, so tell me what you think in a REVIEW **** thanks guys. **

**p.s – MunroCArmy…do you still have writers block? Was this to your liking? **


End file.
